Summer Love
by KameKame-chan
Summary: It all started because Nick wanted to help Summer unpack her things. But afterwords, a visit to a secret meadow becomes almost fairytale-like. Neither planned for it to happen. It just did. NxS,  Pessimism  one-sided Oblivia. Oneshot


**So! This is a oneshot of my new Pokemon OTP! NickxSummer! :D (Pokemon Rangers: Guardian Signs) It seems that everyone supports ObliviaShipping (BenxSummer), so I can't find any 'Pessimismshipping' (As I call it! X3) stories/art. So I decided, might as well be the first to post! (I don't know if I'm ACTUALLY the first to post anything for this couple, but I can't find anything so yeah...) (And in case you're wondering, I ship Ben with Nema. :D) So enjoy this oneshot!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but this story and the small little story near the end. :D**

**Edit: Thank you to DeviantART user Chiara79 for the new title suggestion! :D**

* * *

><p>A young brown haired girl sighed while sitting down on one of the many boxes. This girl's name was Summer, and she was a Pokemon Ranger and Hero of Oblivia region along with her "partner in crime", Ben. Speaking of Oblivia, Summer had just moved into Cocona Village on the Island of Renbow. There used to be seven islands in the Oblivia region, but due to an incident, there were now six. Summer had always found it cute that the first two letters of each island's name was one of the octaves on the musical scale. The islands were Dolce, Renbow, Mitonga, Faldera, Sophian, Layuda and Tilikule. Summer looked around, sighing again. This was going to take a while. She couldn't get Ben's help because he was doing a solo mission for Professor Hastings. She finally decided that starting with the dishes would be the best place to start. But first she had to FIND that box. Sighing for the third time in the past five minutes, she started shifting boxes around to find the one box. She finally found it, but it was surrounded by much heavier boxes. She considered seeing if Rand would be willing to help out, but decided against it. He was probably busy though. Him and his wife, Leanne, were working on another documentary together. She was pretty sure Nema would want to help any other time. But currently she was working on a new invention.<p>

Plopping back down on the boxes, Summer looked around her small house. She had decided to move to the Oblivia Region because she liked it a whole lot more than the city. And she also had to hurry up and get her own place. She started trying to figure out how to get the box out of the pile, when there was a knock on the door. Hoping for the best, Summer opened it, to her pessimistic friend, Nick.

"Morning, Nick!" Summer greeted with a smile.

"Hi Summer. I was afraid that you might not be up when I knocked, and so I would wake you up, and you would be mad at me, and then say you never want to see me again, and then kick me out. Or you might not want to be bothered an-" Nick started babbling.

Summer merely laughed.

"Nick! You're doing it again!" Summer stopped him.

"What? Oh! Sorry!"

"Haha, it's fine! You wanna come in?" Summer invited.

"I was hoping you would. Because I wanted to help you unpack, but I was afraid th-"

"NICK!"

"Oh, right," Nick apologized again, coming into the house.

"So... I can't offer you anything to eat or drink. Because I don't have anything to eat on. I was trying to get the dishes unpacked, but they seem to be trapped underneath more boxes," Summer explained.

"Well, let's get the box out! Then we can eat," Nick offered.

"But the boxes around it are surprisingly heavy."

"Nothing a little teamwork can fix. But we'll have to be careful. Because I might drop it, and if I drop it then the dishes might break, and if th-"

"Niiick," Summer fake whined.

"Oh! I'm doing it again..."

"So let's get the box! It's over here," Summer lead Nick over to the box.

After a little pushing and shoving, lifting and more pushing, the two of them finally managed to get the box up. Nick managed to not spout any pessimism during that time, but as soon as they got the box up and onto the counter, he went for it again.

"That wasn't as worrisome as I thought it would be. Cause I thought I was gonna slip, and then drop the box, and it would be too heavy for you, so you'd fall down wi-"

"NI-ICK!" Summer interrupted in a sing-song voice.

"Oh! Sorry."

"Haha! Well, anyway! Let's see what I've got!"

Summer opened the pantry and saw she only had cereal, and in the fridge there was milk.

"Does cereal work for you? Cause that's all I have." Summer announced.

"Yeah I guess. It's better than Pokemon stealing your food. And because they stole yo-"

"NICK!" Summer yelled, in an obviously fake, serious tone.

"Right!"

"So let's dig the bowls and spoons up!" Summer said while jumping onto a chair and striking an awesome pose.

"Summer! If you do that then the chair might break a-" Nick started spurting his pessimism again.

"But then you'd catch me! Right?" Summer asked.

"I'd try, but then I might dr-"

Summer shut him up this time by leaping off the chair in his direction. Nick immediately went to catch her. And did so successfully.

"See! You're fine!" Summer got off of him, "now let's open up that box!"

Summer managed to not notice the red that made its way to her friend's face.

"Uh, yeah!" He quickly opened up the box before Summer could reach it.

"You know... It might be easier in the long run if we just put everything away now!" Summer stated after Nick had opened the box.

"Yeah. Cause then you wouldn't suddenly be dr-"

"Nick!" Summer waved her hand in front of his face.

"Oh! Hehe... Sorry."

"No worries! Now let's get these put away!"

"Right!"

Summer grabbed a pile of bowls while Nick went for the silverware. _***Probably because if he dropped them they wouldn't break. And because they wouldn't break-**_

_**"WRITER!"**_

_**Ah... Yes. I'm sorry.***_

Well, anyway, Nick took his time with the silverware so as not to have to put away things he might break. Summer finished up the bowls, plates and cups just before Nick finished with the silverware.

"Now let's have some cereal!" Summer grabbed two bowls and put them on the table. Nick grabbed the spoons. Summer grabbed the milk and Nick got the milk.

Summer poured cereal into the bowls while Nick started pouring milk.

The two of them started eating.

"This is quite delicious, my dear," Nick said in an obviously fake British accent.

"Quite indeed," Summer joined in.

The two of them started laughing.

"B-but it could use with a little more... How do you say it? Worcestershire sauce," Nick continued.

Summer had another bite before speaking. "Why yes it does! I have some in the cabinet over there."

She pointed out the window.

"Oh, I never noticed how wonderful that cabinet was! Where could I get some?"

The two of them laughed again.

"You can find them anywhere really."

They continued with the British accents all the way through the meal. Laugh every now and then. When they finished they dumped the milk and put the bowls into the sink.

"If you're up for it, wanna help me unpack some more?" Summer asked.

"Sure, but um... Where's Ukulele Pichu? Did he g-"

Summer put her gloved over his mouth and answered, "He wanted to say hi to all his friends."

Nick made an 'o' shape with his mouth and nodded.

"Haha, well, I don't know when he'll get back."

"how's the Ukulele? Did it break and so yo-"

"It's in perfect condition! It might need some tuning, though."

"I'd be happy to take care of that when he gets back,"

"Great! Thanks! I know he'll be happy!" Summer grinned.

Nick smiled in return.

"So... I guess we should start over there!" Summer pointed at the furthest box.

The two got to work. Around three o' clock Pichu came back to the house. At 6 they had another bowl of cereal. In fact, they had taken out most of the boxes when there was another knock on the door. When Summer opened it, Ben was standing there. He didn't see Nick because he was taking a box of clothing into the bedroom.

"Hey, Ben! You done the mission already?" Summer greeted.

"Yup! And it looks like you've pretty much finished unpacking!"

"Yeah! I've had help though!"

"Pichu? I don't think he'd be able to do much."

"Nope!" Nick came out just then.

"Hey, Ben!"

Ben looked pretty surprised to see him. And a little upset. "Uh, hey, Nick! Um... I'll be going now. I think Rand might wanna see me."

"OK! Say hi to him for me!"

"Uh... Yeah! Sure!" Ben looked really flustered, and ran off towards Rand's house.

"What was that about?" Nick asked, coming up behind her.

"I have no idea. Now that I think about it, he looked pretty upset. I wonder why,"

"Maybe he broke something of yours a-"

"Nick!"

"Right!

"Now, back to the boxes!"

The two finished up the unpacking.

"Now what?" Summer asked.

"I guess I could tune Pichu's ukulele. Then I could show you some things I'm working on!"

"Sounds good to me!"

So that's what they did. Once they got to the workshop, Nick showed her the things he had built while she had been gone. Summer was amazed by all the things he had built. They didn't see Booker anywhere. Nick told her that he was touching up The Union with Murph.

After doing that, Summer decided to show Nick a hidden clearing she liked to visit while she was here. She summoned Suicune, which Nick was shocked by. Summer had to yell his name fairly loud to get his attention.

"C'mon!" Summer said while hopping onto Suicune. Helping Nick on.

"Just hold onto me or Suicune and you'll be fine!" Summer informed.

Nick nodded and wrapped his arms around Summer's waist. Suicune somehow knew when to go, and went. Summer didn't have to do much to steer. In fact, Nick was enjoying himself. He managed to let go of Summer for a few seconds, before feeling scared and holding tighter. Earning a small laugh from Summer. The ran past Rand's house, noticing Ben leaving the house. Ben seemed to notice that Nick was riding with Summer, and seemed to get more upset than he did earlier that day. They dodged past a Ledyba, and Suicune leaped up into the air, landing on the river, and running across the water. Nick was amazed, but also scared. Suicune was up in the air again, and this time landed gracefully on the flower covered ground. In fact, the entire field was covered in little pink flowers. There were two Bellossom and a Venesaur in the area as well. The two hopped of of Suicune, who then ran off. Nick looked around, amazed by it. He'd never seen anything like this before.

"How'd you find this place?" Nick asked.

"Actually, I'm not quite sure myself. When I'd ride across the bridge I'd sometimes look this way. I guess it was calling to me. So when I got Suicune's sign, I decided to come here finally." Summer explained.

"That's pretty interesting," Nick commented, sitting down in the flowers.

Summer joined him, and looked up into the sky.

"The sunset's really pretty!" Summer pointed out.

"Yeah! It's good that it's not cloudy ca-"

Summer playfully punched his shoulder.

"Haha, right," Nick replied, chuckling.

"Haha,"

The two sat in silence for a while. Only watching the sunset. Once the sun touched the horizon, all the flowers started to glow. The light getting brighter and brighter. Summer noticed that Nick was blushing. She had no idea why.

"Is something wrong Nick?" She asked, hoping to get an answer.

"Um, yeah. I'm just fine," He answered.

"But then why's your face all red? Did you suddenly get a fever?" She started getting a little worried.

"Oh, I'm just fine. But you see how the flowers are glowing?" Nick asked.

"Yeah! It's really pretty!"

"Well, yeah, but there's just an old story about a meadow of pink flowers. And well, I think it might be true,"

"So another story of Oblivia is true? Can you tell me this story?"

"Yeah, just don't freak out. Cause if yo-"

"Story!"

"Right! So my mother told me this story when I was younger. I don't remember what she called it, but here's the story: _'After the Hero of Oblivia stopped the Evil Ruler, he flew off the evil fortress with a blue flying Pokemon.'_ Latios, _'The hero landed in a meadow filled with beautiful pink flowers. His lover was there to meet him when he landed. And just at the moment of his landing, the sun touched the horizon line, and the flowers began to glow. The hero knew that their love was meant to be. He immediately proposed to her, and she accepted gleefully. For it is said that the flowers can give two lovers their blessing. But these two people might not always be lovers. They might, in fact, be two friends who have yet to discover their love for each other. But no one knows where this meadow was.' _At least, that's how I remember her telling it," His blush had increased while telling the story.

"So that means the flowers... You know..." Summer too had a blush gracing her face.

"Yeah..." Nick tried to look anywhere but at Summer.

The two of them stared around awkwardly. Both with a blush on their faces.

"U-um, now what?" Summer asked. Trying to change the subject.

"I-I guess we... Um... I don't know..." Nick tried to respond.

Neither seemed to notice that there were more Bellossom, and they had enveloped the two in a circle. A few Oddish and Gloom started pushing the two closer until they were touching. The two burst into a deep blush and both struggled to get free, but the circle around them tightened as Bellossom made an even smaller circle. Suddenly they both heard a voice inside their head.

_"Just do what your heart desires," _The voice said.

Both of the two blushed deeper and continued to stare around awkwardly.

_"You know what you want. Don't be afraid,"_

They both blushed deeper, but this time, Nick softly placed his lips on Summer's. He quickly removed them though. But Summer responded by doing the same thing he did, but this time she held it. He kissed back. They noticed the Pokemon starting to back away, but didn't do anything. Soon after, they broke apart. Their blush increased quite a bit, but this time the air was less awkward. They looked to see the flowers dying back down, and the Pokemon that weren't there originally, departing. Looking at each other, they smiled, then laid in the flowers. Both of them fell asleep soon after, and at some point, Summer had snuggled up to Nick.

* * *

><p><strong>Woo! So midway through the story I decided I was going to do a two shot for this, the second chapter being in Ben's PoV. But how this ended is just perfect, and I wouldn't want to do anything to ruin this. :D So I'll just go and write a NemaxBen fanfic to make me feel better. :D (I don't know what to call the shipping ^^;) So if you have any ideas, please help me out! :D So yeah, this was my longest oneshot, at 2,672 words! I feel so proud! XD So I hope you liked it! And I wrote the little story that Nick's mother told him on the spot! :D I'm quite proud of it actually! x3<br>**


End file.
